A Mission Impossible
by Midnight Hope
Summary: Matt has to transform tomboy Mimi into a lady. Will he succeed? MIMATO R&R [My friend asked me to continue so here it is!][Chapter 2 up!]
1. Some screwed up seductions

A Mission Impossible

Chapter 5: Some screwed up seductions

_Matt's POV_

You know what, I learned something today: when you suddenly remember that you were supposed to have a girl over as a kind of 'house date', you should remember it at least 4 hours before the arranged time… not 10 minutes because you were too busy playing video games.

Oh, and when said girl is over, it is always good to have pets, water and a skateboard. Plus, always lock your bedroom. Oh, and if you FORGOT to lock your bedroom, it is always handy to have someone like Mimi as company.

_End POV_

* * *

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Mimi yelled as she expertly pressed the buttons of her controls, twisting around her couch the same way her car swerved around Matt's. 

"NO, YOU GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Matt bellowed back. He grinned when the flat screen TV showed the FINISH LINE. "YESSS!"

"OH NO, YOU DON'T! HEY! YOU ARE DESTROYING MY CAR, YOU IDIOT!"

"I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU, TACHIKAWA!"

"OH YEAH? WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" They elbowed each other the same way their cars are banging each other in the hopes of skewering it and making it first.

The finish line was only 10 feet away…5 feet away…

"YES! YES! YES!"

They were nearing the yellow line… closer… closer…

"EAT MY DUST, ISHIDA YAMATO!! EAT MY DUST!"

"I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, TACHIKAWA! I AM GOING TO KICK YOU'RE A—!"

Then the screen went blank.

They stared at the screen in shock. Then, their speechless, shocked faces swiveled to the directions of the socket, now currently devoid of the plugs from both the TV and the Wii. WHERE IS THE STUPID SOCKET? They followed the direction of the wire with their eyes. It went up… up… up… they saw the feet of a woman… the torso… a neck…

They stared at the stern face of Yolei, the resident housekeeper of the mansion. And in her hand, clutched between 2 fingers, were the plugs.

They jerked out of their stupor. "NOOOOOOO!" they wailed, throwing their controls in the air and dashing towards Yolei, horrified.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Matt asked disbelievingly. "I was about to beat Tachikawa to oblivion!"

"Was not! It was YOUR butt that was about to be kicked to Loser Nation," Mimi argued.

Yolei cut their bickering short by saying, "Master Ishida, do you know what time it is?"

Matt looked at the clock and shrugged. "3:50 pm. What about it?"

"Didn't you arrange a date with Tsugi last week? You told her to come over today at 4:00 in the afternoon… which, if you have not noticed is only 10 minutes away."

Matt's eyes widened when he remembered. "Shit! But I am not the one who asked for that stupid date! Mother forced me! I thought it was canceled! Aw, crap!"

Mimi snickered. "Tsugi Otohime? As in the girl that tried to drug you yesterday? Sheesh Ishida, I never thought you have such a bad taste! Otohime is the biggest skank in the whole batch!"

"I DO NOT LIKE HER!"

Then, they heard the sound of the doorbell. Yolei looked smug, " I suggest you change clothes since I think your guest I here. In the meantime, Miss Tachikawa, would you like to test out the new motorcycle? It was delivered just today".

"Well Ishida," Mimi said in a sugary voice, "Buh bye!" She waggled her fingers at him and made a slicing motion on her neck. The women went out into the back.

He cursed and swore as he went out of the room and went up the grand staircase, muttering, "Stupid… crappy… idiotic… parrot guest… grrr.. girls… argh…my motorcycle… ARGH!"

* * *

_Matts POV_

I will never force Tai into a stupid date with other girls ever again.

Right now, I am sitting on a dining set flanked on a wooden whatever on water and I am currently thinking of jumping over the water instead of taking the bridge. It's so much faster, don't you agree?

Because I now know how it feels to date with a person you hate with every fiber of your being.

Tsugi Otohime, 18 years old, is practically the biggest bimbo in school. Not as high on the scale as Wendy but one still. I do NOT like her. And yeah, she's pretty and tall and leggy but, come one, behind those goldish eyes and under the curly red hair is a brain filled with lipsticks and nail polish. How stupid can you get? And she's wearing a tight-fitting, midriff-baring top and large pants. I guess she's trying to hide how bad her butt looks like.. or how big… ahem… (did not work)

And her favorite topic is herself. Conceited, let me tell you.

"So, Yamato," she cooed cutely, drinking from the wine glass. "Tell me about yourself".

I said in a flat voice "I am Ishida Yamato, 18, goes to RSU, an AIDS victim, has 15 false teeth, 12 police records, stole a watch, failed 9th grade 5 times and a bad kisser. Plus, I hate you. I really do".

She blinked and laughed softly, "You're such a joker, Matt. That's what I love about you."

Tch, yeah right. All you want is my money, bitch.

Then, I felt something sliding up and down my leg. HER leg. It was devoid of shoes and lazily playing with my leg. Shit, I moved mine away and then it STILL followed. I scowled at her. She looked at me seductively. Seriously, my leg is starting to itch. In an effort to keep her leg away, I 'accidentally' swiped my hand on my glass. It crashed on the tablecloth and broke. To my delight, wine dribbled all over my shirt and pants!

I coughed and tried my best to act sorrowful. "Oh, my bad. Guess I have to change…" I trailed off and dashed towards the house, ignoring her cry of- whatever. She pronounced my last name with pitches and in an absolutely annoying way. As in with 4 syllables.

"Issss-HHHhhhh- EEEDDD- AAAAHHHHH!"

Oh my freaking god.

I climbed the stairs and printer towards my room. I flung the door wide open and rummaged around my drawer. "Gotta get away… gotta get away… WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE KEYS?" I hissed and flung clothes onto the floor. Suddenly, I heard the sound of my death rattle.

The door opened.

The door closed.

The door is not a friend anymore.

I whirled around and came face to face with Otohime. Shit.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped at her.

"You were taking so long so I thought I should check up on you," she said kittenishly. Now, she was only 2 feet away from me and to my horror, she.. er… undid her belt.

I'm serious. Now, most guys would have killed for a chance like this. I mean, come one, a guy and very hot girl in a bedroom and the latter SEDUCING the former? But frankly, I have no intention of doing IT or seducing her back, because as stupid as it may sound, I do NOT want her. She is not Mi—I mean, er… the GUY should be the seducer, not the seducee. Whatever.

I pointed this out. "Technically, the guy should be the one who seduces, you know. It's a fatal blow to a man's ego if a woman does his job." The fact that I have taken off my shirt due to too much liquid soaked in it is not helping. It really isn't.

"Oh, so you ARE expecting this, aren't you?" she smiled even more. Then, to my utter horror, she started undoing the buttons on her pants. Shit.

She just CAN'T UNDERSTAND!

"Uhm, no, to tell you the truth" I said, pleased that I'm actually telling the truth.

"You have a really good body, you know" she whispered provocatively. Then, my mouth dropped open just as her pants did the same thing. Dropped, I mean. Oh, crap. Nice leg—BAD YAMATO! BAD YAMATO!

"Look Tsugi, I really don't wanna be charged with rape". I moved towards the huge window to my right, intending to jump out of it. I do not give a damn if it's sixty feet off the ground or whatever. I hope I break my neck. That way, if ever she thinks of doing kissing of the French style, I can't participate since I'm broken.

"No one's going to know, Yamato," she insisted and followed me and pushed her chest against mine. Double crap.

"Otohime, please get your surgically placed… uh… chest away from me."

"You know you want it, Yama-poo."

Yama-POO? What am I, poo? CRAP?!

I determinedly looked anywhere except her. Gotta get away… gotta get away… gotta get away… THE DOOR! It's not locked!

The Door is still my friend.

Now, if I could just find a way to get outta here before she does something as disgusting as, er, squeezing my ass or something.

Then, I felt something squeezing said ass.

I looked at her with wide eyes, whilst she looked at me seductively. I can feel her hand on my butt! Then, I felt it scrunch up.

Ho-ly shit.

SHE SQUEEZED MY BUTT! I CANNOT BELIEVE SHE SQUEEZED MY BUTT! SHE SQUEEZED** MY** BUTT!

In a blink of an eye, I used all the strength I had to wrench away from Otohime and sprint towards the door. "Syaoran! Where are you going?" she cried, whirling around.

I pulled the door open and said, "I'm-uh- going to get the boob-uh-boob- ARGH! BROOMS! YES, the brooms! Can't let bacteria in, you know. Later!" I dashed out of the door and flew down the stairs. I frantically tore past the terrace and dashed towards the garage. Cadillac… Benz… Jaguar… blah blah…WHERE'S THE DAMNED CAR? I went to an area near the back entrance. Aha! My BMW! I have never been so happy to see you! I hurried towards it, almost tripping on the toolbox scattered near the rear and looked at the hook where we usually keep the keys. Where is it? I guess I was so preoccupied trying to find my ticket to freedom that I didn't hear the cause of my panic.

The clunk of the High Heels of Doom sounded.

"What took you so long?" she-dracula asked me, pouting.

I banged my head on the low branch of a tree and whirled around to face Otohime. Fortunately, she was fully dressed. Unfortunately, the car cannot save me from my demise and she fully intends to take off her clothes after she locks me in MY bedroom (what happened to my human rights?). It this was a guy, he'd be dead in 2 seconds. But it was a GIRL. I am no girl-hitter.

"I-uh-tried to find the er-MAID who knows where the broom closet is…?"

"No one's here. They're all on a break until 4:30" she said simply. "Don't worry, it's only going to take YOU and ME to have fun," she said sexily, walking towards me. "And since we're all alone, we are going to have LOTS of fun."

I nearly puked right then and there. I plan to keep my pants on, thank you very much.

Then, the most wonderful, the most blessed, the best-est thing happened: she tripped. She was there, walking, when this rolling sound started and a second later, a pair of legs appeared from under the car… then a shirt propped on a skateboard…then, I was looking at the baggy, dusty and dirty form of Mimi, who I have never been so happy to see. Otohime was too preoccupied to eat her prey to notice so the result is the fruit of idiocy.

No, seriously, she went "EEEKKK!" and was sent sprawling at my feet. She looked so… well… hilarious that I had to laugh. HARD. Mortified, she got up and turned around. "You idiot!" she shrieked, whirling around to face the cause. "Look what you've done!".

And here is the great reply of my beloved guest, who I want to kiss: "Oh, sorry".

Laughing, I addressed said guest, "What were you doing under my car?"

"Oh, just fixing something in the wheels" she said airily. As if she just noticed she was there, she asked Tsugi pleasantly, "Hello, who are you?". She accomplished her task: her prey was irritated.

Tsugi just gasped at her. I guess I couldn't blame her. I mean, a fellow being of her gender is dressed like a guy and who, for that matter, treated her as if she was an average girl (which she is. She's just too stupid to know). Tsugi, being the daughter of some big-shot businessman, is always treated like a queen. So, obviously, she expected to be feared, worshipped and spoken to as a superior, not as an equal, by Mimi, who she (obviously) thinks is way down her standards and therefore a pushover. Boy, was she ever wrong.

"Otohime Tsugi, daughter of Otohime Donatello and the fiancé of Ishida Yamato," she said haughtily.

Mimi tried hard not to smirk. "Otohime Corps, right? Well, name's Tachikawa Mimi and I'm very pleased to meet you. Was I interrupting something?" she asked in that same irritating pleasant voice.

"As a matter of fact, you were. Please, kindly leave us alone" Tsugi said coldly. Mimi shrugged, seemingly oblivious to the ice-cold glare and started walking away. Just as I was about to surrender to my untimely demise (I'm too young too die), we heard a bark came out of nowhere and a second later, this very cute, whiteish with stripes and a yellow belly puppy came trotting towards our direction. "What's that?" Tsugi and I asked.

"Uh… a dog?" Sakura said sarcastically. "It's from next door. His name's Gabu." Then, Gabu bounded towards Tsugi, sniffing at her legs curiously, making her shriek, "Get it away! Get it away!"

Then, I got this really… good feeling that something was about to happen to Otohime. Maybe it was the way Mimi's eyes gleamed with anticipation or how Gabu suddenly stiffened and slowly lifted his left leg (Tsugi was too busy shrieking to notice), but I knew…

There was this wooshing sound, like a waterfall and a dog's satisfied purr. She froze and slowly looked down at her perfectly manicured feet. Clean feet. Except that it wasn't clean anymore. Yellow, smelly liquid seeped through her fur sandals drenched her feet. In simpler terms, Gabu… well…Gabu peed on her.

I have _got_ to buy that puppy.

Then, 3 things happened at the same time: Tsugi screamed "MY SANDALS!", I laughed my head off and Mimi went "OH I'M SO SOOORRRRYYYY!" she said, not sounding a bit sorry at all. "Here, let me!" she grabbed the hose and turned it on. Tsugi screeched, "NOOO!".

SPLASH!

Accidentally or not, Mimi still turned on the hose too much. As a result, Otohime, instead of being cleansed, got a waterload instead. She was drenched. REALLY DRENCHED. Now, she looked like she wanted to MURDER Mimi.

"You bitch!" she screeched. "look what you did to me!". Then, she turned to me, "Aren't you gonna fire this stupid mechanic? The girl can't even control a hose! How much more if she handles you car?" Mimi stopped grinning. Now, she looked cynically amused.

I frowned. SHE called SAKURA a bitch? Oh yeah, then what is she?

"Uhm.. in case you don't know, Mimi's my guest" I said icily, joining Mimi by her side.

"G-guest?" Tsugi sputtered. Then, without warning, she slapped me right on the cheek.

Why, oh why the hell am I always on the end point of a woman's wrath?

"I AM YOUR FIANCE!" she seethed. "You two-timing bastard! While I was away with my parents on their villa you were romping around with this-this slut!". She moved to slap me again. I caught her hand before she can do it. Seriously, people are sooooo idiotic.

I wasn't smiling anymore. "OI, FIRST, this whole fiancé business? It's crap. I'm not anyone's property. Mother broke the engagement a week ago. Second, your whole I-was-away-with-my-parents is bullshit. Are you really daft to think the Li Family's not monitoring you moves when we're not together? You weren't in your parent's villa. You were in Dereck's ranch and Nick's house. We've got all the evidence we need to prove it," I snapped. I guess I was right because she flushed and backed away. "So stop preaching shit to me when you're the one who's at fault here."

"And lastly," I added in a clipped tone "Before you call someone something degrading, I suggest you look in the mirror first. Millionaire's daughter or not, when you are in MY property, you will respect my guests, especially," I emphasized "Mimi Tachikawa".

She stared at me. Then, she went redder and redder as if she was fighting not blow up. When the smell of Gabu's pee started getting worse, she huffed and stomped away, casting us a very surly look before disappearing.

* * *

"She squeezed your butt!" Mimi asked, howling with laughter. 

"Laugh all you want, buster, but it was way unnerving" I argued grumpily, throwing my empty chocolate wrapper in the trash can. We were at the top of the mansion. Kinda like a penthouse or terrace except the walls were made of glass, giving us a perfect view of the beach while we munched on sweets.

"I would give anything to catch that on tape," she cackled, gobbling up her share of the cotton candy in a very unladylike way.

"Will you please stop doing that? You look disgusting!" I shuddered.

She raised an eyebrow. "Then look away if you're so disgusted".

I looked away and lied down. "Sheesh, most girls I know would have settled for diet coke and some fruits."

She looked at me disbelievingly. "Are you seriously comparing to all those 'well-mannered' and 'demure' girls I was introduced to?".

"Well, no. You're too… idiotic" I jested, grinning at her. Narrowly missing a pillow she threw , I added, "Wanna go see the new action movie?"

She shrugged and got up. Then, she started doing this hilarious impersonation of the way Tsugi walked. "What are you doing? You look like a parrot with an epilepsy" I asked her, guffawing.

She glanced back at me. "You said you wanted me to copy those girls, so…," she trailed off and grabbed a fan, batting her eyelashes and said in a squeaky voice, "How am I doing?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed the fireplace to land a step behind her. "You look stupid" I told her truthfully, getting a poke in the ribs. Of course, I couldn't tell her about what happened 3 days ago. You know, the pool accident? Yes, I remember it. I think it will probably be burned in my memory for the rest of my life.

She always walks like a jock. Then suddenly, BAM, she walked like a queen! Who KNEW she was capable of something like that? She walks way better than any other girl I know. They walk with measured steps and precise swaying. SHE made walking look as easy as breathing, with carefree strides and gently swaying with a hint of a bounce and loads of…

Okay, I'm rambling. It just because there's something that's making panic: Otohime's advances didn't even make my blood gurgle, but MIMI made it boil. And she did it only by walking, dammit!

So you can see why I'm currently tearing my hair out. But in any case, I replied in my usual manner and drawled, "So if you're trying to be like them, then you have to seduce me to!" I smirked "I prefer my bedroom or the bathroom or the—OW!" I yelled when a ball struck me full on the face.

"Are you on crack?" she snorted.

"Nope. So are you going to do it now? I'm waiting."

"Kiss my ass."

"Trust me. You DON'T want that. You SHOULDN'T."

After a minute's silence, I asked her, eyes widening, "Tachikawa?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the dog?"

"In the living room. Why?"

_SILENCE_

We swore, hearing a dog's bark and a crashing sound, and ran out of the room. "GGGGAAAAAABBBBBUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

**A/N: **Ummm... so yeah. Hope you liked it so far? My friend is quitting so I had to do this for her, but I really wanted to anyway. Sorry if it seems different, I'm kinda new. Also, please don't flame me. Can you please review and tell me how it is so far? Or criticize? Please? Thanks!!!! 

Midnight Hope


	2. Eat like a lady

Chapter 7: Eating like a lady

_Mimi's POV_

This is utterly ridiculous.

"Uhm, Egg—I mean—Andrew, buddy, is it needed in a 1st class party in the social circles of James Bond and Halle Berry, to tie their visitors' neck and feet to a chair that is nailed to the ground?" I asked dubiously, feeling the scarf around my neck and trying to move my head (and failed).

Eggy, garbed in a suit, clucked like a chicken and said, "When a proper lady eats, she does not bend or hunch her back. Nor, in any case, does she cross or position her legs in an unfeminine way. She must always sit straight and tuck her left leg under her right led ALL THROUGHOUT THE MEAL," he added crisply. "NOW EAT!"

"You know, I would love to but I am currently under complete control of Polka-dotted scarves and 2 inch thick ropes" I answered pleasantly.

He narrowed his little eyes and said, "those are merely objects to help you attain the proper position. Ms. Tachikawa, we have been practicing this for 2 hours already and you still haven't achieved anything. Must I add another 2 hours to the session?" he asked in a syrupy voice.

"Well, if the table wasn't placed 5 feet away from me and I can actually breathe and bend my body or reach the spoon or fork, I would love to," I said in the same voice.

"3 hours."

I held my tongue to keep from swearing. Another 3 hours with this crazy old hag and I might murder somebody (preferably him). Has anyone noticed that Eggy's been in a bad mood lately? He keeps on muttering to himself and venting his frustration on poor defenseless little 'hopeless cases' (like me) or scratching his bald head!.

When we arrived EARLY, he was so bad-tempered that he made my aunt, who is worse than a volcano, a woman who never explodes. "What if I lit a match under him? Will he explode?" I asked hopefully.

Miyako cast an amused glance at me. "Why?"

"_Scrambled egg ala Eggnog_ is good for the bones."

"You better not. He'll skin you alive."

"Not if scramble him first, he won't," I told her confidently.

He went out. FINALLY.

Ahhh, I can almost imaging a delicious scrambled egg in front of me. Gingerly, I tried to move my head. Nope, rope's on the way. I tried to stretch out my hands, trying unsuccessfully to grab the fork and get a slice of the juicy tenderloin steak. ARGGGGHHHH!

A small sound caught my attention. Then, Ishida emerged from the entrance. He did a double take when he saw me. "W-what happened to you?" he asked, eyes gleaming with mirth.

"Tied up while waiting for my execution. HELP ME!"

He ignored me and looked at the juicy tenderloin steak. "Wow, delicious…" he said, walking up and standing just beside me. He grabbed the fork and took a slice. "Oh yum yum yum yum yum…," he deliberately whispered, face set in an arrogant smirk.

"Ishida, if you keep on provoking me, you will be unable to have any children by the time you're married, I swear to you," I threatened him, mouth positively watering at the sight of the sauce dripping from the piece.

He smirked even more. He picked up the forked and popped the slice of steak into his mouth. He made a slurping sound and sighed, "what a DELIGHTFUL piece of food… hmmm…"

"YOU'RE MAKING ME JEALOUS!"

"Is it working?"

"Y-NOO!"

"Then why are your eyes following my fork?"

"It's not."

He moved the fork to the right. My eyes followed. He moved it to the left. My blasted eyes still followed. He made fast circles. My eyes followed it until I was dizzy, "WILL YOU STOP THAT!' I yelled at him, irritated.

"Thought so," he said smugly. "Hungry?" he asked.

"No." Then, to my utter horror, my stomach chose that moment to growl. Loud. REAL LOUD.

He heard. HE HEARD! I watched with a sinking feeling as his mouth turned upwards in a slow, evil smile. Carefully, he cut a piece of beef and stabbed it with his fork. Then, he sniffed it and said in a Wolfgang Puck voice, "OH-HO! Deeeliiiieeeezzziiioouuuss! Hm!". He popped the slice in his mouth with a large smacking sound and licked his lips.

I'm going to kill him.

Picking up another piece with the fork, he held it under my nose as the smell wafted upwards into my nostrils. "Isn't it such a heavenly smell, Mimi?" he teased. Then he threw it in mouth. "Oops! I am so sorry but, unfortunately, the food loves my mouth!" he said cheerfully through chewing the piece. He picked up the plate and walked away, calling over his shoulder, "Bye, my flower!"

Nah, killing is too soft. First, I'm going to break his neck. Then, I'll skin him alive. After that, I'll hack him to pieces…

I was straining against the ropes. Seriously, I look like how Donald Duck looked like when he babysits the baby turtle. HE TOOK MY STEAK!

"Ishida?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to hell."

Unfortunately, Eggy chose that moment to come back. With the speed of an agitated bald orangutan, he was on my side and whacking my head once with the ballpen.

"LADIES DO NOT SWEAR!"

My eye twitched. "Tell me, oh mad bald one, is a man called a gentleman when he steals my food?"

Screw the etiquette lessons. I'm imagining a delicious hot scrambled egg with bacon and ice cream on the side…

He looked at me with bloodshot eyes. Scary. Hello, bald Dracula. Would you like Roasted Ishida Yamato Liver or Deep Fried Heir Thighs? My blood pressure went up with his reply: "That beefsteak wasn't on the menu. Ladies do not eat such meals wherein the calorie content is appalling. The beefsteak was for me."

Twitch.

He heard his cellphone rang and plucked it from his belt. "Hello?"

Twitchtwitch…

"Oh yes, hello, dear. What's the stitch?"

Twitchtwitchtwitchtwitch…

He suddenly smiled. "Tap dance? Wonderful! I'll be there right away!" In a flash, he was gone.

C-CRACK. BANG!

A millisecond later, Sora and Miyako were at my side, grabbing me by both my sleeves. I'm going to kill him. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! Sora struggled to keep me at bay. "How could she break the nails keeping the chair on the floor!" True enough, the chair was uprooted, bringing it onto my struggle to run after a boiled egg, since the ropes were still bound.

Miyako panted, "I have no idea! Where's Andy going?"

"Tap lessons," Sora breathed.

I growled, my face scarlet, "You can't teach a scrambled egg new tricks!"

* * *

5 hours of torture later, I was finally back at my room. Changing my clothes, I bounded out of my room and down the stairs, intent on only one mission: 

Revennnggggeeee. Bwahahahahahaha….

I found my victim in the music room. DANG! I was hoping for the pool or the fountain or the lake or the- whatever. Public Enemy 1 is currently listening to the stereo and reading comics. Seriously, their land is as big as a golf course. Why the heck does he spend such a great day locked in a stupid room where I can't do him in?

Oh wait, he lives here. He's probably done every thing to be done around the house.

And there's also the fact that it's already night.

I hid behind the piano, hoping that he was too engrossed in 50 cent's music to feel my presence. I swear he has supersonic hearing.

What kind of revenge should I do? Get his baby albums? No, too stupid. Strangle him? Nope, murder. Throw my shoe at him? too simple. My cap? No way, this baby's too expensive. How about BOTH my shoes?

Uh-huh. Yeah, right.

My bra?

Duh. Do you really think I would do that?

Just as I was about to give up and just throw a shoe at him, he suddenly got up and headed towards—you'll never believe my luck—the back. And at the back there was a pool, a fountain and where they do the laundry.

Don't you just LOVE water?

I stealthily followed him and prayed my prayer will be answered.

And it was.

I found Ishida standing near the edge of the pool. HURRRAAHHH! I felt a smirk crawl its way up my face. This is for getting my beefsteak…

Then something stopped me.

I stepped forward then retreated.

Holy shit, what is happening? IS THIS PMS? IT BETTER BE!

I was behind him now. My god, what is happening to me!

I have absolutely no desire to push Ishida into the pool!

I must be having an attack of nice!

Squelching that stupid feeling out of my chest, I hovered a hand against his back. But then, as if he suddenly sensed something bad was about to happen, he turned around and caught it.

"So are you going to seduce me now?" he teased, still not letting go.

I felt the heat on my face getting worse. I scoffed, "Heck no! I was just… ah… feeling your aura and seeing if you are… uh… truly human…?"

He snorted, "That is the biggest bullshit I have ever heard."

"BUT IT'S TRUE!" I protested.

"Then what did you find?" he challenged me.

"You're a flobberworm," I said flatly.

Then, he laughed. That's it. My revenge got foiled. Damn. Just as I was contemplating to just push him in anyway (albeit the fact that he was still holding me), he gave me the box that I saw him holding before I had an attack of nice (damn attack).

I raised an eyebrow. "What is this?"

He shrugged. "Open it"

"This isn't a bomb, right? Cause if it is, you are going to destroy half you mansion and m-"

He rolled his eyes and cut me off, "Just open it!".

And I did. And there, sitting on perfectly arranged rows, were cookies. Delicious-smelling cookies. I was dumbfounded. And in an attempt to regain my usual self, I looked at him suspiciously, "Are you sure this isn't poisonous?"

He slapped a hand on his forehead in exasperation and, to prove a point, ate one. "See? no poison" he said simply.

"B-but why?" I asked, baffled.

"I deliberately provoked you a couple of hours ago, and since I know full well how Eggy tortures his clients, I guess it wasn't-uh- fair to you. So to… er… damn it, I'm not good at this… make amends, I am giving you this so you can eat, because I know you haven't eaten lunch yet," he said, looking relieved that he finally had that out of his system. He added, "besides, you're probably going to steal them, anyway". I didn't hear his glib, mainly because I was too busy staring at him.

"Thanks… I guess" I mumbled, still too dazed.

He smiled.

My heart skipped a beat.

Ho-ly piece of fucking shit.

WHAT AM I FEELING! Why am I suddenly marveling at the sight before me! WHY AM I THINKING THAT ISHIDA LOOKED STUNNING? Why is my heart banging against my chest?

This better be PMS, or else I'll eat my hat.

Then, I felt guilty all of a sudden. No matter how heartless I am sometimes, I am not heartless at the moment. I just can't believe he would do this. I feel guilty. HE gave me cookies while I was planning to push him into the POOL? Good Lord, I am soooo like Wendy. Yuck.

"Uh—" I said intelligently. "I'm pretty much surprised and guilty, seeing as I planned to push you into the pool as revenge for the steak.."

He shrugged and smirked. "No big deal. I know that you were following me AGES AGO."

"You heard me?"

"Yes and add that to the fact that you are talking to a very handsome and smart heir that is trained in martial arts and other forms of fighting."

"Egoistic."

"I know. That's why you love me."

"Prove it," I challenged.

"You rescued me from Tsugi."

"Engk. Wrong answer. I still hate you. I just hate bimbos even mo-"

I was cut off because at that moment, the sliding door opened. I turned my head and saw the monstrosity standing there. I gave a curse and gaped. I cannot believe what I am seeing…

"What?" he asked, puzzled. Since we somehow ended up on the other's position, I can see the back of the house while he can't. I was too baffled to speak. I just pointed at the direction of the entrance to the back of the house.

"What got your tongue all tied u- WOAH!" he yelled and did a double take, almost falling into the pool.

What did we see? Oh nothing, just Eggy standing there with a pained expression on his face, as if he was about to puke. He wasn't alone, though. He was with someone else.

Someone with the exact same gray eyes.

The same fat belly.

The same pudgy face.

The exact carbon copy of the Eggy currently standing with a pained expression on his face, only this one wasn't in a constipated mood. He was grinning. He, the happy one, winked at us and grinned, causing major brain damage on both Ishida and I. "Hey, man," he said jovially.

Eggy, OUR Eggy, coughed and said in a stiff, pained, constipated voice, "Hello there. I would like you to meet…"

No….

"Michael…"

Noooonononononononononononononono….

"… my identical twin."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, next chappie! Sorry if there is Sakura abd Syaoran, I sometimes get it mixed up. Well, mostly. Umm... today was my second day at school and then the bus driver left without us (Yes, I am a regular bus taker) so we had to wait in the blazing heat for 30 FREAKING minutes! Me and my friends, Olivia, Maggie and Brittany (who all live near each other) pretended we were dying, it was fun and horrible at the same time. Can you read my other mimato story please? Thanks! 

Also thanks to everyone for reviewing! You guys are da bomb!

Random fact:

**_Octophobia means you have fear of the number 8._**

Also, can you all chose a name?

Freedom Rising

Blossom Winds

Sampuagita Dreamer

White lily Star


End file.
